User talk:Chris5667
Please refrain from the Booker DeWitt image. There was a dispute earlier and the former picture stays, not the one you are uploading. Also, please stop uploading a new version of the photo. The picture you are trying to upload already exists on the wiki, simply look in the photos tagged under Booker DeWitt. Please stop changing the photo. --Gearslover01 (talk) 15:01, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Report If you change Booker DeWitt's profile picture one more time I will report you to the administrators. --Gearslover01 (talk) 12:17, May 5, 2014 (UTC) You've been Reported You have been reported. If you do not know how to message people, click my "talk", press "leave message", and write me a message. --Gearslover01 (talk) 13:09, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Willbachbakal page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 18:03, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Who Runs This Wikia? Hello there! I'm sorry you think that way, but I also think your resentment is misplaced. If you do have an opinion to express, I'm happy to hear it, but your edit warring on Booker's profile image has nothing to do with expression of opinion. You had decided to replace the image with an older version, which had previously been discussed and agreed upon that it was the inferior iteration, and yourself ignored the opinions and decisions of the users who arrived at that consensus. If anyone is not letting other people express themselves, it's you. Additionally, this wiki is moderated and supervised by administrators such as myself. Currently, I'm the administrator who spends the most time here, so I guess that would make me the one who runs this wiki. If you have any further questions, please let me know. :) --Willbachbakal (talk) 23:08, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :The reason there are so many of images taken by Gearslover on the wiki is because they tend to be of good quality. You can't just reverse his decision just because you personally preferred the original. Think about it: would it really be a healthy environment if everyone here undid each other's edits simply out of personal preference? This wiki is a collaborative project, and many decisions are formed on a consensus (including this one, which was in favor of Gearslover), but that does not mean users get to assert themselves over others by editing according to personal taste, as opposed to contributing to the mainspace in a way that raises the wiki's quality level. You are currently following the wrong mentality regarding editing, and while I am still happy to see you on this wiki I urge you to rethink the way you want to contribute to the articles. --Willbachbakal (talk) 07:54, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Look dude, as Willbachbakal already stated, decisions on this Wiki are made by majority vote. Repeatedly asking him the same question isn't going to change anything; neither will asserting that Gearslover01 is controlling the Wiki (ie, you're not winning supporters). Here's an option that may be more productive: make a blog post, put the two images there, and ask the community to vote on which one they prefer for the Booker DeWitt page. Whatever they choose, let's let that be final say. Unownshipper (talk) 23:06, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :In reply to your brusque question: Because I'd like to see the issue put to rest in a way that satisfies everyone, including you. I'm trying to offer you an alternative to repeatedly messaging Willbachbakal with the same argument. If you don't want to take my advice, that's your privilege. :Unownshipper (talk) 20:53, May 12, 2014 (UTC) This is the last time I'll ask. I'm not sure how to blog on here and whatnot. I've never been to good at this wikia stuff? There's no way you can bend on just taht one image? I really liked the old booker image a lot and it was up for 7 months. I rell ylike that picture of booker a lot. I would graetly appreciate it if we could use that. After that I'll be off here forever Chris5667 (talk) 13:53, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Email I do not check my email often, so giving you my address would not help much. I also don't quite feel comfortable with sharing my email address with you. I do apologize for not spending as much time on this wiki as I should. I will see to it that its current issues are resolved. --Willbachbakal (talk) 02:43, May 22, 2014 (UTC)